Bergama
Bergama is a major city located in the southern deserts of the Alik'r Desert in the province of Hammerfell. The city is the ruling stronghold of the Bergama Barony of the Iliac Bay as well as the capital of the Hollow Wastes. By game *Bergama (Daggerfall) **Bergama (City) *Bergama (Online) Description Geography The city of Bergama is the furthest into the mainland compared to the other four cities in the Alik'r Desert. Bergama is also the second largest town in the Alik'r; it is second to the capital of the Alik'r, the city of Sentinel. Bergama is a well-defended city since it has massive walls that protect it from Sandstorms and is barricaded inside giant cliffs that provide the same amount of protection. Bergama has two entrances located on the western and northern wall. The west gate leads into the Myrkwasa region as well as Sentinel while the north gate leads into the rest of the Alik'r Desert and the Hollow Wastes, an endless ocean of sand dunes that span for hundreds of miles. The western end of town is the local bazaar the spans two levels in Bergama. Many trinkets and oddities come through Bergama and its market. The northern end of the city is the town square where local commerce occurs as well as the local inn. The southern end of the city has a beautiful park where colorful flowers bloom which is a rarity in the Alik'r. Traditions *The Redguards of Bergama celebrate the New Life Festival with the Signal Fire Sprint. The objective is to light the signal fires on the upper level of the city within a limited amount of time.Events of "Signal Fire Sprint" Cuisine *Bergama Warning Fire – Made with Coffee, Yerba Mate, Dragonthorn, and Lotus. This drink is a delicacy found in the Bergama Barony that is enjoyed during the New Life Festival Season. History First Era Derik Hallin and his army of Redguard warriors fought the Goblins of Hammerfell in the first era. They had pushed the Tusked-Folk to the Fallen Wastes of Bangkorai and need to keep watch of any Goblin insurgency coming onto Hallin and his army. Abadaman of the Three Scars led a militia known as the Bergama Gallants and commissioned the construction of a tower that watched over the Fallen Wastes and the Yokudan Wastes of Craglorn. The tower stood over the canyon and garnered the name the Old Tower. The Sentinel watches over Bangkorai for many years.Notes for Redguard HistoryGhosts of the Old Tower Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Alik'r Desert began to see a growing threat in the Withered Hand necromancer cult after they stole the Ansei Wards from the Impervious Vault in Sentinel. The leaders of the Withered Hand scattered into the regions of the Alik'r Desert and had a presence in the Hollow Wastes. In Bergama, many citizens began to disappear, and the Daggerfall Covenant eventually caught wind of this. A mysterious traveler that was known as the Vestige investigated the situation and discovered a conspiracy between the Bergama government and the Withered Hand. Magistrate Sulma conspired with the Withered Hand to offer citizens in exchange for their lack of presence in Bergama. Sulma was arrested and put on trial in Sentinel.Events of "Gone Missing" A momentous day had occurred in Bergama later in the same year. Young Tiela of the Crowns married young Casnar at-Tarin of the Forebears in Bergama square, and united the two rival groups in the Bergama Barony. Casnar sought out the perfect wedding gift for Tiela but was pushed back by the local brutes and was doubtful about the wedding. But luckily, the Vestige stepped in and settled the quarreling. The two Redguards married and ended the political boundaries set forth generations ago.Events of "Left at the Altar" Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, Bergama was the capital of the Bergama Barony, and it was independent among the other 23 kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. At the time, Bergama was under the rule of an unknown baron and baroness that managed to keep the region afloat amidst the political conflict throughout the Iliac Bay, like with the War of Betony.Events of In the aftermath of the Warp in the West, the Kingdoms of Daggerfall, Wayrest, and Sentinel began to control adjacent political regions into their domain to create a unified Kingdom. On the 9th of Frostfall, Queen Akorithi of Sentinel sent her soldiers to the city of Bergama to take control of the Barony of Bergama. A massive sandstorm had dazed the region and left Bergama defenseless to an incoming invasion from Sentinel. The city of Bergama was attacked during the night and fell to Sentinel. In a matter of two days, the other Hammerfell kingdoms in the Iliac Bay were under a single banner, the banner of Sentinel. This was likely caused from the Warp itself.The Warp in the West (Book) Akorithi of Sentinel eventually passed away leaving Lhotun, her eldest son to become the new ruler of Sentinel and the surrounding Kingdoms such as Bergama. Lhotun prepared for this moment and managed to create a third political party against the Forebears and the Crowns known as the Lhotunic. Queen Clavilla of Taneth went against King Lhotun by speaking out against his practices. This inspired the High Prophet of Elinhir, Ayaan-si to revolt against Lhotun by assembling the Crown-affiliated kingdoms to attack Lhotun's Sentinel. She had forays in places such as Bergama and the Dak'fron Desert as well as Totambu City. It is unknown how long the rebellion has managed.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Trivia *Bergama's name may have come from the real-world city of Bergama which is located in the İzmir Province of the Republic of Turkey. Appearances * * de:Bergama it:Bergama Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations